The ability to convert from 12V direct current ‘DC’ to 115V alternating current ‘AC’ is well known. The purpose of such a conversion may be for any number of reasons. For instance, a construction operation typically will use a vehicle to power certain construction equipment in remote locations. A truck creates an excellent platform as it is able to haul equipment to a remote location and further provides a remote power source for certain equipment.
For example, a portable drill may be powered by use of battery or electricity. In many instances the battery powered drill may not have sufficient torque or the battery is in a weakened condition. Battery powered drills are also more expensive to purchase and maintain since batteries have a finite life. Under many conditions the use of an AC powered drill will provide better performance, eliminates the need for caretaking of the battery, and reduces the cost of ownership. The problem arises in the connecting to the source of power on a vehicle. Using jumper cables directly to the battery is dangerous and not very convenient. An inverter coupled directly to the battery employs battery clips but does allow use of inverters having low wattage range up to 4,000 watts. The disadvantage is that the consumer must hook up to the battery which can be very intimidating for the average consumer. Further, the vehicle hood must remain up for the portable clamps to the battery leaving the engine exposed. If the inverter is hardwired with ring hook ups around the battery terminals it is an expensive installation process. The Wagan Tech Smart AC 210 or 150 Watt Power Inverter discloses a power inverter designed to be inserted into a cigarette lighter or 12VDC power outlet of a vehicle. The use of a cigarette lighter or power source adapter located within the interior of the vehicle eliminates the need for coupling directly to the battery, but requires the use of extension cables that would need to be run from the interior through a window or door. Running an extension cable through the door would leave the vehicle's interior light on, thus further draining the battery. Also, leaving the door open or the window open exposes the interior to the elements. Rain, snow, dust can all contaminate the interior. Further, if the construction vehicle is a pick-up truck, the tailgate becomes a natural work platform. A cigarette lighter is typically small gauge wire with the appropriate fuse, thus limiting the accessory to a smaller current draw. The use of extension cords wastes some of the converted power in the efficient transfer of power to the rear of a vehicle.
While the above example depicts an example of a work vehicle, the use of a vehicle as power source is recognized by the general public. For instance, the parking lot of any football game, soccer game, baseball game, NASCAR event or the like demonstrates that the general public has adopted the vehicle as a portable power source. What has become known as a tailgate party at outdoor events, the common vehicle is used to enjoy both pre and post game festivities. In such instances, the operator of the vehicle may utilize the vehicle to power 115VAC accessories such as televisions, blenders, grills, heaters, radios, lights and so forth. The general public understands the economics of purchasing an accessory that operates on DC is typically higher than an accessory that operates on AC. As with the construction example, what commonly takes place is the operator of the vehicle would plug into a power accessory port inside the vehicle, such as a cigarette lighter, and run extension cords outside the vehicle. In a tailgate party scenario, the extension cord must be long enough to reach the rear of the vehicle, which is a common congregating place for participants. The running of a power adaptor from a vehicle is safe, but again becomes complicated when extension cords are used to span distances and needing to pass through windows or doors. Should an individual slam the door on a power cord, it may breach the cord leading to possible electrification of the vehicle. Further, in many instances the sport stadiums have prohibited the use of charcoal or gas grills because of pollution hazards. In such instances, the use of AC powered grills is becoming more prevalent as a small electric grill is ideal in a range of usefulness in cooking a variety of foods.